


The King and Queen of Summer

by AmeliaIsmills



Series: Diversity Switch [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Targlings (ASoIaF), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: Traveling back to the past, before the usurper even arrives at Winterfell, allows for a group of young adults to change the world before the dead come for them all. They did not know why they were given another chance after meeting the Night King at Riverrun, but they will make the most of it...from Essos to Westeros...The Targaryen's and the Starks will survive.





	The King and Queen of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in a grouping of stand-a-lones. There are three main things each story will contain. 
> 
> The first line of the stories comes from this prompt generator.  
http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php  
Each story has a time travel component.  
Each story will be followed by a mirrored pairing even if the story does not come out consecutively with the other. As in my Jonerys story will be followed by a Jonsa story. If I write a wicked Daenerys, then the next story will be a wicked Sansa. If I write a story where Sansa is in a relationship with Daenerys, then the next one means Jon will be paired with Robb (or Theon or Tormund-this really depends on the day). Do you catch a theme here? 
> 
> That being said, The summary below is VERY important to your reading pleasure. As I said each story is a stand-a-lone and set in a completely different universe a piece. The summary will tell you TWO specific things and occasionally a THIRD. 
> 
> Who is time traveling.  
What the pairing is. (although so will the tags)  
If I write a character as “mad” or “evil” then I will also warn for that. (although so will the tags)
> 
> I know this fandom is highly triggered and I want to try and give every opportunity for YOU to control your viewing pleasure. 
> 
> If you don’t dig a pairing, don’t read. If you don’t want to read Mad Queen Dany or Evil Manipulative Sansa, you should be able to easily manuevar away from any one-shots portraying them that way with my titling system. .
> 
> This entire thing is a project for me to write things I don’t particularly see in cannon, or do see in cannon, but want to do differently. It is a way to experiment with the fact that I love Daenerys and Sansa and Jon. There might even be some abusive Catelyn in here or Evil!Three eyed Raven and I assure you that I don’t dislike either of their characters either. 
> 
> If you want to stick it out and read some or all, then enjoy. If you want to leave me a comment or kudos or check out my tumblr, awesome. If you don’t, then that’s cool too. 
> 
> https://hellsofbelles.tumblr.com
> 
> So finally, for this story, please find the following. 
> 
> 1\. Jon, Sansa, Greyworm, Tyrion, and Daenerys time travel.  
2\. Jon/Daenerys  
3\. No one is particularly evil except the normal villains of GOT lore.
> 
> As a final note, this story randomly ended up being mainly from Sansa's point of view. She also apparently ended up with a quite a bit of PTSD in my head. I should go ahead an point out she is a huge Jonerys fan in this story.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183137222@N05/48696831182/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

_**Winterfell**_

**They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later, he had just never considered it would be discovered without him revealing it. **

Lord Eddard Stark considered himself a reasonable man. He listened when his children came to him and asked for favors or permissions and rarely turned away sensible requests. 

Thus when Jon, at age fourteen, came to him to ask permission to travel to White Harbor instead of the wall like he had always planned, Ned found himself wanting to immediately deny the request. Fear flooded him. The boy could not travel to Essos…what if he was discovered?

Lya’s son would only be safe when he was no longer a threat to Robert. 

Ned had to protect him from the King. So, in the end, he told Jon no. 

Jon watched him carefully and nodded to himself as him coming to a decision. 

“In two years, Robert Baratheon will come to Winterfell to ask you to be Hand of the King. I suggested we go ahead and try and save some that died the first time around to avoid you going south, but Sansa says that it would change the game board in King’s Landing too much to control,” Jon said quietly and seriously. 

“Jon…King Robert…,” Ned begin but snapped his mouth shut when Jon shot him a look that made his blood freeze. 

“Robert Baratheon is not my king. He will never be my king. He is the reason my mother and my father are dead. He is the reason my brother and sister are dead and I have to take the mantle as heir. I understand you wanted to save me, but do not ever refer to that murderer as my liege,” Jon said the words that made Ned’s entire world topple. 

“You don’t understand and I know that anything I say to you would seem unbelievable, but please heed my warning. Listen to Sansa when you end up in King’s Landing and…and know I will come, but you have to listen to Sansa long enough to survive for us to arrive,” Jon’s voice had dipped, the youthful timber giving way to breaking with emotion. 

“Jon, I don’t understand…” Ned said quietly. 

Jon just closed his eyes before standing and nodding at his Uncle. 

“I know...I wish I did not have to leave this way, but I waited too long to kill the boy so the man could rise the first time. I was asking for permission as a courtesy for the father you have been to me, but I am going to Essos. I think you know who I seek, but I will give you the relief of not speaking your fear aloud,” Jon said as a way of taking his leave. 

Ned watched the closed door to his solar for a long time before finally shaking himself out of his stupor and going to bed. 

Upon awakening the next morning he was not surprised to find Jon had left in the night, he was surprised to find Sansa standing before the heart tree when he went to prayer. 

She was tall for a girl of almost three and ten, but her body was still that of a child. When she turned and met his gaze, her eyes were that of an ancient. 

“Lord Father, I fear you will not believe me, but I will answer any question you ask that does not betray the King and Queen I have sworn to serve.” 

“What happened?” Lord Eddard asked, no other question coming to mind. 

Sansa smiled sadly. 

“Everyone died and the world froze.” 

* * *

_**Two Years Later - King’s Landing**_

Sansa Stark stood looking over the battlements of the Red Keep. It was here that the Lady Missandei had perished in her first life and it was here that she watched the skies for their salvation in this one. 

It was silly of her and she knew that it was highly unlikely Daenerys and Jon would ride in from this direction. It was too far to the Red Keep and while it was unlikely any guard or wall would stop a dragon, there was too much chance for loss of innocent life. 

The lack of information coming from Essos was disconcerting. She knew from her father that Robert Baratheon had ordered the death of Daenerys going on three months prior. The Queen had apparently not married the horse lord, but had secured her unsullied which told Sansa that the dragon’s had been hatched. 

Then the news came that Daenerys was pregnant, about to give birth, but no one knew the name of the father. Well, Sansa knew, but only because she knew Jon and Dany. That was when Robert Baratheon had ordered her death and the death of her child. 

Sansa had contemplated poison. Then Arya had to practically be sat on till she would swear not to kill him herself. 

_ “That is our niece or nephew he is threatening to kill!” Arya snarled. _

_ Sansa lifted her eyes to the heavens for patience. _

_ “I know that, Arya.” _

_ Arya pulled herself upright and glared at Sansa with all the ice the north could muster. Sansa stared back fiercely until Arya finally deflated. _

_ “Then why will you not let me do anything?” she whispered sitting on the bed. _

_ Sansa collapsed down beside her. _

_ “It is not time. We cannot control what would happen if Joffrey took the throne now. Jon and Daenerys must be here and ready to snatch it upon King Robert’s death.” _

Huffing to herself, Sansa shook herself from her thoughts as she gathered her skirts and made her way to the guard assigned to her at all times and Septa Mordane. 

“Child, why do we make this trek almost every day and the bay docks on the others?” Septa Mordane. 

Sansa sighed and just pulled herself onto her mount. Always the same questions and she always gave the same answers. She would no longer placate the woman. She was struggling with her prayers to the Seven as it was. 

Lady Sansa was a summer child of the Maiden in many years long past, Alayne had been a child of broken dreams and humble origin, but Lady Stark had risen from the ashes of her family’s destruction as a woman of the North with the old Gods as her guides. 

She had to be Lady Stark, here and now, regardless of the fact she would hopefully never have to bare the title in the here and now. 

She was not quite as brave as Dany to declare herself beyond the purview of a deity, but neither did she feel that praying would answer her problems. 

They made their way to the Hand of the Tower and instantly she knew something was happening. The entire household was in a flurry, packing things up and shouting back and forth to one another. 

Sansa met Arya at the doors. 

“King Robert is dead. Father will not agree to dropping the issue of the children not being his,” Arya said bluntly. 

Sansa swore angrily, “Where is he?” she demanded. 

“In his solar,” Arya said simply as Sansa immediately swept past her. 

She rounded on her father the minute she entered and slammed the door shut. 

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?” Sansa demanded. 

Lord Stark glared at the daughter who so often berated him like a child. 

“I understand your worry, Sansa, but I cannot let this stand. We have bolstered our forces within the Red Keep, your mother will not take the Imp as her prisoner as Bran was not pushed, but we cannot leave Joffrey on the throne.”

Sansa bowed right back up to her father, “We were supposed to immediately make our leave if Robert died. This is not the plan.” 

Lord Stark just stared at his eldest daughter exasperated. 

Sansa sighed, but a sudden shaking of the tower and sound caused her blood to still even as she reached out to grasp at a jutting stone in the wall. Getting herself steady, she let go and rushed to the window and gaped. 

How did this happen? How did they make way from Essos with no one knowing? 

Drogon and Rhaegal flew overhead and she could barely make out the shape of Daenerys and Jon, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt it was them. She wondered where Viserion was? 

How did they make the trek without anyone knowing? She thought again before the answer hit her without much effort and she wrinkled her nose in irritation. 

Varys...they must have involved the spider in some way or another. She had thought long and hard before deciding to leave the Master of Whisperer’s out of her own plans. She should have at least left an opening there so perhaps she would be better prepared. 

A shift to her side caught her attention and she drew herself up as the wall in her father’s solar...moved. 

Her father was in front of her in a heartbeat and his sword drawn as two people stepped from behind the hidden doorway. 

Sansa sighed in relief as Greyworm and several unsullied warriors were revealed. 

“Lady Sansa, King Aemon said we are to protect you, the tower, and anyone else you deem important,” one of the unsullied said as they entered the room. 

Sansa watched as the room filled up and briefly wondered how many there were and how in the world had Daenerys and Jon got them all in the city. 

She shook herself out of her stupor and looked to her father, but Greyworm interrupted her before she could begin. 

“Queen Daenerys said to ask you also who needed to die before we finish taking the city.”

Sansa grimaced. It would have been better if that had been imparted without her father standing there. Her father would want trials for all, but there were some that needed to die before they could spread any more poison among Westeros. 

Peter Baelish being the top of that list. 

She turned and looked steadily at her father. This was where everything was going to have to change and there was a part of Sansa that mourned the girl she was about to kill in front of her father. He had to see the difference and she could not afford for the noble Lord Stark to try and keep her from doing what needed to be done. 

What had Jon said so many years ago? 

Kill the boy, become the man. 

That is what she had done before and what she must do again. 

Kill the girl, become the woman. 

“You need to instruct our household guards to work with the unsullied. It is time to firmly declare our side, Father,” she said quietly and looked to the door, hoping he would take her indication for what it was.

A gift of not having to hear her order people to death. 

Lord Stark looked heartbroken, but nodded. 

Sansa wanted to let him go without saying another word, but he needed to know not to be worried when he could not find Arya. 

“Arya will have already left, Father. She is well, but do not make foolish attempts trying to find her. She will return when her own work is done.”

Lord Stark met her eyes one more time before turning and marching out. 

Sansa turned and looked at Greyworm with what she knew to be a cold stare. 

“Arya has the list. You will find her by the sewer entrance I am sure Tyrion described to you,” she stated flatly. 

“We will take care of it,” Greyworm nodded and several of the unsullied departed, but Greyworm stayed. 

“I stay with the Queen’s Good-sister,” he said as way of explanation and then began to give other orders to the men around him. 

“You should be finding Arya. She is also the Queen’s Good-sister,” Sansa said dryly. When Greyworm cut a look to her she raised an eyebrow. She did not know the unsullied commander had that type of look. 

“The young she-wolf can take care of herself,” was all the commander answered. 

Time passed in silence as Sansa paced the expanse of the solar, looking out the window every few minutes, before beginning to pace again. Eventually a young soldier of House Stark came through the door. 

Sansa watched with amusement as the boy looked between her and Greyworm. Finally he handed a folded paper to the commander. 

“The tower is safe, you may go find your father,” Greyworm announced some odd minutes later. Sansa just followed the instruction and went to find her father. 

She found them all in the same balcony area that they royal guard had come for Arya and her father the first time. This time it was her father and a large amount of the Stark guards. It was the woman in the midst of it that made Sansa grin. 

“Missandei,” Sansa said, warmth infused in her voice. She could see the startled look on her father’s face at her greeting. The young translator looked wide eyed at Sansa which made her immediately realize the girl did not remember their past life. She should not be surprised, it had been obvious when they returned those that remembered had been alive at the very end. There were so few then. 

When Cersei had pushed Missandei’s body to the ground, Sansa had known that the world did not have long before it was destroyed. They had tried to unite all seven kingdoms under Jon and Daenerys before standing against the army of the dead. It had been a mistake. So many had died. 

There had been so few left to battle the dead when they finally met army to army in the Riverlands. 

Sansa brushed off the morbid reflection and refocused. 

“Welcome, Missandei of Naath. You are most welcome here. Please, come sit with me and tell me of my cousin and his bride,” she finally said and put her hands out to the girl. The girl gave a glance to Greyworm and at his nod she reached out and let Sansa clasp her hands. 

“I must know, before anything else, does the realm have a prince or a princess? Please tell me the babe was born healthy?” Sansa asked, trying not to let the worry seap in her voice. 

Missandei smiled brightly and Sansa felt something unclench in her stomach. 

“The Crown Princess, the Dragonwolf, Lyanna Targaryen, is healthy and Her Grace said that she has the Stark coloring. She cannot wait for her Good-Sister to meet her.” 

“Jon’s child?” Lord Stark said suddenly and they both turned to him. 

Missandei responded, “Yes, Lord Stark.” 

Sansa watched as her father sat down suddenly. 

She watched as her father continued to rearrange the world in his head into pieces he could understand. She knew Jon had struggled with the fact that the man who had raised him had essentially stolen his birthright by keeping his heritage a secret. It did not matter that it was done to protect him, the betrayal still stung. 

Eventually he looked up and met her eyes. Sansa smiled at him to the best of her muster. 

“We will have years to correct our mistakes this time, Father,” she said quietly. 

“Her Grace knows that it was only you who spoke out against the Usurper’s attempt to assassinate her and her child,” Missandei said quietly and Sansa gave her a thankful nod. 

“This life and the last,” Greyworm added. 

A rustle from the door caused them to look up and Lord Stark arranged himself with the unsullied and Stark men in front of Missandei and Sansa. A dirt and blood covered Arya slipped into the room. 

Lord Stark started to rush forward before Arya held her hand up and simply said, “It is not mine.”

Then she quietly walked to Sansa and Missandei. Greyworm shifted away as the women stood. 

“It is done,” she said quietly just as the bells began to toll.

Sansa looked at her in question, “Are…” 

Arya shook her head. 

“Gregor Clegane, Meryn Trant, and Petyr Baelish have lost their heads. The usurper lion and his mother have been taken to the black cells.”

Sansa swallowed hard, “Ser Meryn Trant was not on my list.” 

Her father made a strangled noise, but was ignored as Arya looked dead at Sansa. 

“Jon put him on it before he left. He was never going to walk away from this for a trial or the option of taking the black. Not after what he did to you the first time around.”

Her father made another noise, more like a growl. Sansa bit her lip. She should have known that Arya would not keep her mouth from blurting out secrets that she had no intention of telling her father. 

Sansa took a deep breath, “Tommen? Myrcella?” 

“They were escorted to rooms in the red keep and are being kept under guard,” Arya informed her. 

Sansa nodded, “Then I suppose we should make way to the throne room to bend the knee to our new King and Queen.” 

“We are ready Lady Sansa,” Greyworm said from the door. Sansa nodded and looped her arm through Missandei’s. 

“Let us greet the King and Queen,” she said, allowing brightness to infuse her tone. It was time for the rest of Westeros to see a united Stark and Targaryen front. The world depended on it.

* * *

_ ** One Moon Later ** _

Sansa sat with Myrcella, the girl’s hands clasped in hers. 

“Do you understand, Lady Myrcella, why you are being sent to Casterly Rock?” Sansa asked gently. The girl had been staring ahead blankly and Sansa was not completely sure the ten year old had spoken once since the restoration. 

Suddenly the girl turned her eyes onto Sansa.

“Because your stupid brother killed my mother and Joff,” the girl snarled like a little lion. 

Sansa sighed. It was such a shame. The child she had grown to know in the past had been a sweet girl, but she should have known the circumstances would create a new Lannister lion. She could only hope they were making the right choice not to send the girl to the silent sisters. 

Daenerys had struggled with letting her go as much as Sansa had, but Jon had promised. Sansa looked up and met Jon’s eyes across the room and knew they were both thinking back to the trial of Cersei Lannister. 

_ “Cersei Lannister, you have been found guilty of treason to the one true King. You married a false king and bore false children. From this day forth your children left living will be known as Tommen and Myrcella Waters until marriage or the Lord of Casterly Rock asks for legitimization.” _

_ Cersei stood tall and proud before them and Jon had never felt such fire in his blood at his desire to strike her down. Here was the woman that had almost been the ruination of Sansa. She had destroyed the kingdom and their chances of destroying the dead with her inability to let go of a crown that was never hers. _

_ Jon liked to think if Cersei had been a good Queen that he would have been less likely to desire her death. It was not to be, however, as from the very first time when he had burst into Sansa’s quarters at Castle Black to find herself screaming and clawing herself from a nightmare. He had gathered her close, brushing her sweat soaked hair from her forehead, and whispered promises that he would keep her safe. _

_ Very slowly, but resolutely, Sansa had begun her story and it had started with Cersei Lannister. _

_ “They will not be killed? What of Joffrey?” Cersei had stated, her voice not humbled in the least from her circumstances. Her twin brother beside her, in chains as well, after he had tried to attack the guards that had come to escort Cersei from her chambers to the black cells. _

_ “Joffrey Waters, pretender king, was killed by dragonfire this morning after his trial,” Daenerys stated, her voice heated where Jon was striving to remain cold. _

_ “And you are lucky that we didn’t put that barbaric mad child’s head on a spike outside the castle walls,” his wife seethed. _

_ Jon might have heard the bare facts of what Sansa had endured, but Daenerys had heard every single detail. She had no mercy with Joffrey, would not with Cersei, and Ramsay Bolton would be killed as well as the Dreadfort burned to the ground as soon as their reign was secure. _

_ Cersei screamed with rage and dropped to the floor, all of her pretend regalty gone. _

_ “Enough of this,” Jon said roughly, not able to watch as his wife grew angrier in her condition, regardless of the fact she was nowhere near showing and their daughter not even a year yet. _

_ “Cersei Lannister, you are to be taken immediatly from this room, and to the dragon pit. There you will be latched to an iron rod and burned to death by dragonfire. May your Seven have mercy upon you, because we will not.” _

_ With that Jon stood and held a hand out to Daenerys who took it gratefully and gliding down the daise with him at her side. The Kingsguard they had slowly began to form surrounding them and walking them away from the throne. When they reached closer to the doors his eyes met Sansa’s. _

_ “Sister,” he said solemnly. The word echoing through the great hall. If anyone had doubted the way the King viewed the family he was raised with, let it be put to rest from his mouth. _ _ She was dressed head to toe in black, heavy like she was back in the North, and draped around her like armor. She had taken to dressing like she was going to run back to Winterfell everyday and Jon was beginning to worry. _

_ “Brother, My King,” Sansa said back just as stately. _

_ “Join us, Good Sister,” Daenerys asked and held an arm out to Sansa. Sansa smiled and reached back to clasp her hand. _

_ They were at the door when the voice of Jaime Lannister stalled them. _

_ “The two younger children, my niece and nephew?” his voice was broken in a way that Jon knew Cersei had caused the first time around. She would not have the chance this time and neither would he. _

_ “They will live. Your brother, Tyrion, is named Lord of Casterly Rock. Your father is named a traitor and will be put to death once brought to us for his part in my sibling’s death. YOUR children, Ser Jaime, will be given to his taking. If he has no heirs and Tommen is appropriately groomed, then perhaps your line will one day be a Lord of Casterly Rock again.” Jon answered before turning back around and leading Daenerys and Sansa away. _

_ They made way out the door, Ser Selmy and Ser Jorah following closely. Greyworm had gone with Arya and Lord Stark at Jon’s behest to meet the loyal northmen who were escorting his wife and youngest son south. The unsullied commander had taken a liking to the mouthy younger sister of his King. _

_ Daenerys was not particularly happy with the man they meant to make Master of War being gone like this, but Sansa’s point about how the other Lord’s and bannerman had to see the warrior for his worth and not a foreigner. It would be better if he spent time with a man that was considered one of the most honorable in Westeros, even with a blemish of lying to safehold the heir to the Iron Throne for part of the King’s life. _

_ She had relented reluctantly, only slightly pacified, but the news that they had met with the Northern contigent and were back on the way home was going a long way to soothe both Daenerys and Missandei. _

_ This time’s Missandei was interesting, the same way that the unsullied were. _

_ Neither had been particular loyal to Jon in their first lives, but since he had gone to Essos and found Daenerys long before she had taken her first army it was a different situation. They had done it together, broken chains and began to create a new type of world in Essos. The foreknowledge allowed them to make choices Daenerys had not known to make the first time around, such as having a system ready to be placed in replacement to culture and economy she crashed the first time around. _

_ Jon had been even worse when he arrived. _

_ For all their strengths, Jon knew his raising had given him many things beyond a normal bastard, but he was never taught the way of economics or how to actually rule a group longer than going to war. _

_ Daenerys for all her own strengths had been raised running for her life for many years and then when she was taught it was the things that she would need to know as a man’s Queen not as a ruling entity. _

_ They had learned together with a passion and a drive and by the end Jon had discovered himself even more in love with his Queen than before. _

_ By the time they had made way to take the unsullied, the same way as the first time, they had been wed for several moons. Viserys lagging behind them, madness in his eyes, but subdued upon the dragon’s hatching and their refusal to bow to his whim. _

_ When Viserys had finally had enough and struck Daenerys, Jon had not hesitated to kill the man. _

_ “It is not kinslaying if the King orders a man dead for his crimes,” Daenerys had soothed him the night after as he fell apart in her arms. Kinslaying was the epitome of the worst thing a man could do with his honor, but he could not watch the man try to destroy his own sister because of mad jealousy. _

_ They cleared the main hall that lead into the first open air court of the keep, before passing through areas that led into the first tower of the royal family where their chambers were. _

_ Jon could feel Sansa shaking through his own grip on Daenerys, his sister growing paler and leaning even more on Dany than when they had first began the trek. The minute he had them escorted into the main sitting room of Dany’s and his chambers, he turned and caught Sansa and she began to slip to the ground. _

_ “Is it truly almost over,” she whispered hoarsely. _

_ “Yes, sweetling,” Daenerys murmured stroking Sansa’s hair as Jon lead them to a small sitting area and sat Sansa down by Daenerys. _

_ “I want to go home, Jon….Dany. I don’t want to leave either of you or Lyanna, but I want Northern air,” she whispered. _

_ Jon looked at Dany panicked. He did not want Sansa to leave. They had just gotten the part of the pack that remembered back. She could not leave yet. _

_ “I will take her,” Daenerys said calmly, “On Drogon and we will take Viserion.” _

_ Jon felt his entire body freeze. _

_ “We cannot both leave,” Sansa whispered. _

_ “It will not take long to fly North, Sansa, and it will not take long to return. We cannot leave yet, but once your Father and Mother return, we will make way North...and we will take Lyanna,” Daenerys finished as both Jon and Sansa looked at her incrediously. _

_ “It will take us at least six moons to settle King’s Landing and secure our reign. I would prefer our daughter safely tucked away with the rest of her family in Winterfell where Lord Stark protected her father and he grew strong,” Daenerys continued gently. _

_ “Her Aunt, my Good-Sister, will be given charge as her Godmother to begin her raising in my stead. Then when King’s Landing is secure, her Aunt will return with her to rule in our stead as we go North to battle the dead and the Night King,” Daenerys finished and the order was clear this time. _

_ Sansa looked at them flabbergasted. _

_ “You will be their regent when we are away, Sansa. We already decided this. There is no one else we trust to see to their raising once the war begins in earnest,” Jon finally admitted. _

_ “I will barely be a girl of two and twenty by the time you go to fight the dead,” she argued feebly, but knew it was no use. This was an order from her King and Queen and she would obey it. _

_ “Yet, you will endure and make those who would argue see the Red Wolf,” Daenerys said as she finally stood and held a hand out to halt Jon and Sansa. _

_ “I am going to send for Missandei and Lyanna. Then we are going to order Lemon cakes and wine. I have a desire for ginger chicken tonight as well,” Daenerys mused as she went to the door to tell a guard outside of it to send for her requests. _

_ Sansa was quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence of just being with family and knowing the rest of the pack was hale and hearty as well, before she finally spoke. _

_ “What do you mean their?” _

_ Jon and Daenerys shared a look before Daenerys cupped her stomach and sheepishly smiled. Sansa felt more of the black evading cloud that had been choking her for days recede a little more. _

_ Another niece or nephew. _

_ The pack was growing. _

The sniffling caused Sansa’s attention to divert back Myrcella and away from the memory. 

“I know it is hard to understand, but I hope one day you know the choices we have made are for the good of the people and the safety of all Westeros. Go with peace and the Mother protect you, Lady Myrcella, and know that your Uncle will see to your needs,” Sansa finally responded and nodded towards the two ladies maids and the guard waiting to escort the younger girl away. 

This Myrcella would never know the love of her Prince of Dorne. 

Speaking of Dorne, Sansa noticed the letter in Jon’s hand, as crumpled as it was and recognized the sigil of House Martell. 

“News?” she said, somewhat bemused at the irritation on his face. Jon slumped down across from her, his crown tilting slightly at the motion. Sansa realized he must have come directly from the throne room from hearing requests as he still wore his jerkin with the Targaryen sigil and his crown. Jon straightened the letter out before pulling his crown off and tossing it to the side. 

Jon gave her a disgruntled look, “They are asking for your hand in marriage to one of the Princes as a way to _ soothe _the hard relations between their house and both of mine.”

Sansa laughed aloud. She should have seen this coming. House Martell would be grasping for any type of power. They had responded well to Gregor Clegane’s head on ice, a shame it had not been enough for them to forgo any other ridiculous requests. 

And Sansa was of no doubt, this was ridiculous, and would not happen the same way the offer from House Tyrell would be declined. 

Sansa did not know if she would marry in this life, but she knew if she did it would be someone of the North. She paused in her thoughts for a moment. 

“How did you say wildling’s wed? They stole the wife? Could a woman steal a husband?” she mused and Jon choked back laughter. 

“I doubt anyone would dare argue with one kissed by fire as you are,” he finally managed to wheeze out. 

“How have you responded to their ridiculous request?” Sansa finally asked. 

Jon looked even more mullish than when he had to rewrite the letter to the Tyrell’s ten times over before being allowed to send it. Sansa knew he was counting the days and dreading the days till Lord Stark returned and Daenerys took Sansa and Lyanna North to Robb.

“Daenerys took over and told me I am not allowed to respond to any more requests for your hand,” he said, a sullen look that made her think of their childhood, set upon his face. 

Sansa chuckled, “Perhaps if Rhaegal didn’t respond with roaring loud enough to wake the dead when you grow irritated, Dany would let you answer your own correspondence.” 

Jon gave her a look that was less than impressed with her japing. 

“Father will arrive with your mother sometime today, Sansa. The rest of the second floor family rooms has been cleaned and aired out for them. Did you want to join them or stay on this floor?” Jon finally asked after she had calmed down. 

“Here, I will stay here this time since we are leaving in a weeks time for the south. I would prefer to not have to move,” she finally answered quietly. 

“You know we will not allow anything to happen to you while you are here,” Jon said just a quietly and reached out to cup her hands in his. 

Sansa smiled wryly, “Who would have thought my nightmares would get worse after two of the largest monster’s were dead.”

Jon gave her a wry look, “I can understand that. I dream of being in the Red Keep when Gregor Clegane came for Aegon and Rhaenys even when I was not born yet. I dream of my mother in Elia’s place. I dream of another lion or stag rising up and coming for my Lyanna and Daenerys.”

Sansa tilted her head to the side, “We will never let the happen. Your children will be safe, Daenerys will be safe and honestly I’d be more afraid of what she would do to those that came to harm her family.” 

Jon hummed in agreement. 

“Speaking of the Free Folk. We need to send someone to speak with them and I think it is going to half to be me,” Jon said as Sansa started to go through the correspondence he handed her. 

It had become a schedule of sorts. The Maester would write down the requests that Jon and Daenerys did not immediatly grant or decline and Jon would bring them to Sansa to review. They might have all lived two lifetimes, but neither Daenerys or Jon knew anything about the current nobility of Westeros. They knew how each family had come into power and the histories, but the actual Lord’s and Ladies were Sansa’s expert knowledge. 

It had given them an edge when Jon and Daenerys had easily started granting desires without being asked.

There wishes and desires, which alliances they were trying to foster with marriage or trade, and also who each heir actually wanted to marry. The ability to manipulate heirs into actual love matches was going well and bringing a lot of loyalty in the next generation that would be their bannerman and subjects. 

The largest surprise recently had been the arrival of Shireen Baratheon with Davos Seaworth. Apparently they had fleed her father and mother when they had tried to burn her as an offering for the Red God with the help Melisandre. 

They had heard rumors in their first life, but so much had changed it was difficult to know how certain houses and people would react. This was one of the reasons that they were sending Lyanna to the North. The South had to be reigned in and the realms at peace before the time came to battle the Night King. 

Jon and Daenerys had been more than happy to bring Ser Davos back into their confidence, already knowing the measure of the man. Sansa had been surprised to find she enjoyed the quiet, smart Lady Shireen. 

Thus their party had grown by one more on the way home to Winterfell. Shireen Baratheon would be fostered at Winterfell till she was of an age to take Storm’s End as her own seat of power. Their arrival and sequential decision for Sansa to foster her also solved another problem they had not even considered. 

_ “Lady Sansa,” the eight year old girl said quietly. _

_ “Hmm…” Sansa responded as she tried to make out the handwriting from the Maester at High Garden. It was really time for the man to retire or take on an apprentice who was lettered. _

_ “May I see the dragon’s?” the girl asked in a hurry and Sansa quickly realized the child was worried about interrupting her. Sansa closed her eyes and said a prayer for patience at her aggravation at Stannis and Selyse Baratheon. They had done an injustice to their daughter with their neglect. _

_ She remembered the same hesitancy in Jon from their first life when they had taken Winterfell back. He had acted as though every question to her would inconvenience her. This life’s difference with the time he spent in Essos has helped turn him into a political King, but she was more grateful for the acceptance and love Daenerys gave him. That is what gave him the confidence to rule. _

_ It was something Sansa was determined to inspire in the young girl at her side. _

_ “I do not see why not,” Sansa said looking up with a smile, “Let us go find their mother.” _

_ Shireen smiled brilliantly at Sansa and accepted the hand being offered to her as they went in search of her Good-Sister. _

_ It did not take them long to find the Queen. She was in the nursery, singing to Lyanna and feeding her at her breast as the nursemaid looked on slightly put out. Sansa had told Daenerys how odd it was for a noble woman, nevertheless the Queen, to feed her own child from breast. _

_ Daenerys had given her a less than impressed look and asked what exactly was different from a royal tit to a common one. Did the common woman’s breast have better milk? Sansa smiled at the memory. It would have been better if Dany had not said it in front of said nursemaid, but nobody ever tried to take the babe from her again. _

_ Dany smiled at them brightly, pulled Lyanna from her breast and moving to lay the child down in her crib. The baby gurgled happily and stayed asleep. _

_ “Good-sister! Cousin!” Dany greeted and came over. She immediatly took the small Baratheon into a hug and cupped her cheek. _

_ She looked her over with satisfaction. _

_ “You are looking much healthier, sweetling. I am so glad to see this,” she said satisfactorly. Shireen had been practically skeleton by the time they had managed to arrive after running from her father’s forces. _

_ “Thank you, Your Grace,” Shireen blushed, never knowing quite what to make of the woman who claimed her kin and did not hold her Uncle’s actions against her. _

_ “None of that, Shireen. When we are not in court, I am always Dany to my family. I suppose you could call me Aunt if that would be easier?” Dany chided. _

_ Shireen’s fingers were digging into her skirts as she shyly whispered her request, “Aunt? I wanted to know if I could meet the dragon’s?” _

_ Dany looked at Sansa in startlement. Most everyone had wanted nothing to do with her scaled children. They were all quite content to watch in awe, but the idea of going near one was terryfying to most. Even Sansa, who had ridden with both Jon and Daenerys, liked to give them wide berth unless she was in their company. _

_ “I think that is a grande idea. I wanted to visit them today as well. Let us go now. Jon is in meetings with stuffy Lords all day that I gladly took leave of when they started talking of hunting rights,” Dany wrinkled her nose as she took Shireen’s other hand and led them out. _

_ Dany was quiet on the way out of the red keep and towards the stables. A squire to a member of the Queen’s Guard ran to order horses saddled. Sansa knew Dany was reaching out to Drogon to find were her children were currently nested. It was not long before they were riding at a steady gallop towards a set of ledges not far from the outskirts of King’s Landing. _

_ They were dismounting with Daenerys talking to Shireen about how she needed to stay beside her and she would call her children to her. _

_ “Drogon listens to me the best now that Jon has bonded with Rhaegal. Viserion has been difficult as of late…not eating and flying further down the coast than ever before,” Dany explained as they walked up a somewhat steep hill. _

_ They had just crested the top when a blur of gold and cream slammed down a few feet before them, shaking the ground. Sansa reached out to grasp at Daenerys, holding the Queen upright and not letting go until she was steady on her feet. _

_ “I’m fine,” Daenerys said brushing herself off as Sansa did the same. _

_ “Shireen?” Sansa said suddenly in astonishment. Daenerys looked up and gasped. She reached out and grabbed at Sansa as the girl made to rush towards her ward. _

_ “No! Look, he is captivated,” Daenerys said excitedly as they watched Shireen slowly reach out and Viserion do the same with his snout. The girl brushed her hands over the scales and a great content rumble escaped Viserion and his entire body shuddered as if a cat. He immediatly rubbed against her hand and butted his head against her body. _

_ “You’re beautiful,” the girl said enraptured as the dragon seemed to stare at her with the same wonderment. _

_ Sansa realized Daenerys was gently weeping beside her. _

_ “Dany?” she said in concern. _

_ Daenerys looked at her and relief flooded her eyes. _

_ “I was so worried, Sansa. I did not think he could wait till Lyanna was old enough to ride him. He has grown wilder and wilder by the month and I knew in my heart of hearts if I could not find him a rider he would be lost to me.” _

_ The relief in the Queen’s voice had a visceral effect on Sansa. She had not even know her dear friend was hurting like this and worried. _

_ “I should have thought about this the minute Shireen arrived. Robert Baratheon used Targaryen blood to claim the throne and I have considered her family since she arrived. Viserion quit eating around the time they began their journey here. He must have sensed his rider,” Dany was nearly laughing by the end and Sansa could not help but grin at the Queen. _

_ Daenerys grinned back, “Now, we won’t have to worry about all of us flying North. Viserion will stay with Shireen and in return he will protect Winterfell and the Crown Princess.” _

_ Sansa nodded as she thought through the situation. _

_ “Nobody we suspect to be loyal to any of the Baratheon men can come anywhere near her. That means the Tyrell’s must be kept from court until we depart. We cannot afford to have Renly cause any issues or try to claim custody of Shireen,” she said slowly, not wanting to come right out and say that she would not put it past the Tyrell’s to claim Shireen should be Queen. _

_ After all, did being a Dragon Rider not prove she was a Dragon? _

_ “I would never attempt to take the crown and I won’t let anyone make me,” the quiet but resolute in conviction. _

_ Daenerys nodded at her seriously, “I know, sweetling, but I do not believe others will be inclined to care whether you want to be Queen or do not.” _

_ Sansa was quickly working through scenarios. _

_ “A betrothel,” she said finally as they walked slowly out of earshot as Shireen once again began to pay attention to Viserion. _

_ “She is eight,” Daenerys said dryly as they watched Shireen talk to Viserion and flail her hands about as she told a story. _

_ Sansa cut her eyes over at her good-sister. _

_ “There is a betrothel agreement between Baratheon and Stark that has not been fulfilled. It is ancient and it was what my Lord Grandfather originally used to placate the Northern Lords coming after my Aunt Lyanna for her hand. Since no Baratheon ever married a Stark it is still in place. If we claim Shireen for Bran then we give my wardship of her a stronger standing,” Sansa stated. _

_ “If I burn Stannis and Renly with dragonfire there is no one left to stand against it,” Dany shot back. _

_ Sansa snorted, “Between Jon chopping heads off and you burning everyone to a crisp, there won’t be a kingdom to rule and that’s BEFORE the dead come for us all.” _

_ Dany conceded with her own laugh, “We have fought for so long, Sansa, to take back what is ours and to create a better world. I was named Breaker of Chains and Jon joined my quest. It means more than destroying every bond of slavery. We cannot help our people if we are opposed at every direction.” _

_ Sansa nodded her agreement, “I believe we have made a strong start. The small people have begun singing of the Rightous King and Queen who returned home to save their starving people. Already women have begun to name their children variations of Targaryen names and everywhere Varys’s little bird go we know word is traveling.” _

_ “It is the Lords of Westeros, I worry about, Sansa. The Reach has still not returned directly to the fold. Sure, they sent that ridiculous betrothal request for you and another for Lyanna, but they have yet to make overtures of coming here to bend the knee,” Dany huffed and Sansa chuckled as the Queen sat down on a rocky pass. _

_ “We set the betrothel for Shireen and Bran and Jon and you announce the betrothel as one between your own happy cousins. Play up the idea that Shireen is to you, what Bran is to Jon. Make it a clinical matter of her being a Baratheon and a Happy occassion of her being a Targaryen. It will draw Renly out as the only Baratheon male that could possibly bend the knee and survive. His pride will not allow anything else to happen,” Sansa talked it out as Daenerys began to nod along. _

_ “By the time he comes to King’s Landing and he will come and I can almost guarentee the Tyrell’s will follow him, we will be safely esconsed in Winterfell with Shireen. If Renly bends then he can keep Storm’s End,” Sansa continued. _

_ “What about Shireen? I can’t give Bran and her Dragonstone. It is our ancestral home,” Daenerys cut in, but Sansa already had an answer. _

_ “What about Summerhall?” Sansa said slowly and Daenerys’s head shot up. _

_ “We could fix it up. It is strategically placed between the Stormlands and the Reach. Bran and Shireen are both loyal. Shireen has been raised as heir since a boy was never born to Stannis and Selyse. Bran has been taught the same as Robb, though he currently wants to be a knight,” Sansa continued to muse. _

_ “What if he is called beyond the wall again,” Daenerys murmured the unspoken question. _

_ “Then we will prepare Rickon to take his place. They are close enough in age that it will not matter in ten or so years,” Sansa responded flatly. _

_ The women talked a little longer, setting plans and discussing what could go wrong, before Shireen had to be called away from Viserion. _

_ “We must move you to an outer room in the royal tower rather than an interior. Viserion could possibly bring down the entirety of the keep if he feels he cannot get to you,” Daenerys mused as they rode back into the keep, the royal guard coming in closer as the neared the keep. _

_ “Yes...Aunt Dany,” Shireen answered softly. _

_ Dany smiled brilliantly at her, before adding one last idea to their plan. _

_ “I want to give Shireen and whomever she marries a title beyond that of Lord and Lady. We cannot make them a Paramount Seat without causing rebellion with the Stormlands and the Reach, but they should have something beyond a simple vassal title.” _

_ Sansa thought for a moment, “They would techincally be sworn vassals of the crown, not beholden to either kingdom. She is a member of your blood and her husband a member of Jon’s.” _

_ Dany hummed in agreement, “Prince Bran and Princess Shireen, Lord and Lady Protectorate of the Small People. Not beholden to any Lord or Lady Paramount and out of the inheritance line of the crown. They could be sought by anyone, poor or rich, small or noble, who is seeking justice...even against the crown.” _

_ Sansa’s head shot up. _

_ “A voice for the smallfolk. A true breaking of chains,” she said in wonder. _

_ “Yes, exactly that,” Dany responded and smiled as they looked ahead to the Targaryen seat of power. _

Snapping out of her memory, Sansa met Jon’s worried eyes. 

“I apologize, Jon, I was thinking through the past and the future. I agree, you will need to be the one to go to the wall and bring the Freek Folk through. I also think you should take father,” Sansa advised. 

“Aye, I’ve thought the same. Dany and you will go with the children and when Dany returns, Father and I will go North on Rhaegal. Davos being here makes me more comfortable with leaving Dany on her own. I know she is capable, but…” Jon trailed off, unable to voice what he was thinking. 

“A Targaryen alone is a dangerous thing,” Dany’s voice sounded from the door. She joined them and sat delicately, her ever expanding stomach making it more difficult at the small table. 

“You need not fear me growing upset over your worry about my dragonblood. There is a reason we are not meant to be alone, because for those that are my own to be taken from me or threatened...I would burn the world for those people,” Daenerys murmured as she leaned into her husband. 

Jon kissed her forhead and looked into her eyes, “As would I, my love.” 

Sansa smiled as she stood and quietly dismissed herself. It struck her that perhaps the entire time the Targaryen line had been missing a pack to make sure it never had to be alone in the world. 

Afterall, the pack together, survives while the lone wolf dies. 

Slipping into the nursery, Sansa looked over at her niece and her ward who was curled up asleep on pillows at the window seat. She could not help but begin to feel that for the first time in a long time, the pack would be okay.

* * *

_That's it folks. For a bonus art and hint for what happened after the war with dead, please find the royal family below with a grown up Crown Princess Lyanna and Princess of Dragonstone, Visenya. When writing this I had this view of Princess Lyanna being joyful and full of mischief, born in winter, but definitely a summer child of peace. I had this view of Visenya, as being serious and introspective, but very studious. Lyanna becomes known as the Joyful Queen in the future and Visenya starts schools for the small folk across Westeros. I like happy endings, sue me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you can check me out at my tumblr if you'd like. I do take prompts, but very much prefer them through the ask a question feature of there. Please remember to try and keep it polite in the comments. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
